FIG. 1 depicts a known prior art power supply circuit 10 that includes 3-phase active power factor correction. As shown in FIG. 1, a 3-phase AC line voltage source 12 provided as shown in a Y-configuration, however, it is understood that other configurations are possible, e.g., a delta configuration 3-phase AC power supply source, either with or without a Neutral line, designated as “N” in FIG. 1. Moreover, in one example, such a 3-phase AC line source provides approximately 60 Hz, 120 Volts at 3 phase inputs φ1, φ2, φ3, each about 120° degrees apart. Due to it being a 3-phase system there is at the output a 6 times the input frequency ripple. Therefore, with a sixty Hz input, the output ripple is 360 Hz.
Further to the circuit of FIG. 1, the known prior art power supply circuit 10 depicted includes, for each phase of the 3-phase source voltage, a power factor correction, isolation and output circuitry for generating a DC voltage. For illustrative purposes, only one power factor correction, isolation and output circuitry for generating a DC voltage corresponding to the phase φ1 input, is shown. In FIG. 1, the power factor correction circuit portion 50 includes an emi (electromagnetic interference) filter 15 which receives the φ1 phase input (e.g., 60 Hz, 120 V) and which is coupled to an input rectifier device 25. The rectified AC voltage is then input to a boost regulator device 30 (e.g., rated at 380 V) that provides an output signal to a bulk capacitor device 35 which also carries an output 120 Hz ripple. It is understood that the processing at each stage forms a dc voltage output having the 120 Hz ripple. Feedback signal 42 from the bulk capacitor is input to a power factor controller, which in one embodiment may be power factor controller IC UC 3854 (manufactured by Texas Instruments Corp.) to result in a reduced input current THD (harmonic distortion) by controlling output gain of the boost regulator 30 delivering voltage to the capacitor node 35. The output of the capacitor node 40 is input to a half bridge buck regulator device 60 for AC-DC isolation. The dc output signal 40, including the 120 Hz voltage ripple, is further rectified by an output rectifier/LC filter device 65, e.g., having a 120 V rated capacitor. Provided as part of this output circuitry is a pulse width modulating regulator device 70 that controls the output voltage. In one embodiment, the pulse width modulating regulator is a 3525A (e.g., manufactured by Fairchild Semiconductor Corp.) The isolation device 60 and further filter/regulator device 70 cooperate to produce a dc output signal 80 (e.g., 92V DC output) having a small ripple, each ripple voltage 120° phase shifted from the next. The output of a single stage, thus, in the example embodiment described, is a 92V/20 A DC power supply having a 120 Hz ripple. While the filter/regulator device 70 attenuates the amount of ripple (70 mv peak-to-peak for a 92 dc V output example as shown) found at the bulk capacitor node considerably, no technique exists for completely eliminating the ripple voltage.
There are many architectures that could take a 3-phase input to generate up to 275 DC voltage output, however, while these are sophisticated approaches, including the use of digital signal processing, none of these embodiments provide a technique for completely eliminating the low frequency harmonic ripple voltage from a dc voltage produced by a 3-phase ac voltage source.
It would be highly desirable to provide an AC-DC power supply circuit utilizing an output stage configuration designed to achieve no discernable low frequency harmonic output ripple.